Illéan University
by alunarselectedreader
Summary: America has gotten accepted into the prestigious Illéan University. But behind a beautiful exterior, she faces scheming brothers, new friends, and a love she never thought she would have again. But the dangers of this hidden world could be greater than she ever imagined. Welcome to Illéan University. All Rights To Kiera Cass.
1. Not Your Average Dear

**Author's Note**

 **Hey, guys! This is a new story that I am starting to write. I will try to post at least twice every week, but let's see. Those who read my other story, I Am America, don't worry, I will finish it before I completely devote myself to this story. Just clarification. This is a modern AU, and Clarkson is Maxon's older brother, not his father. I won't spoil anything else. Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't believe I had gotten in. Into the prestigious Illéan University. They only let in one person with a full scholarship, who would've guessed it'd be me. I hadn't ever thought I would have gotten in, and though I didn't want to leave my family, I knew an opportunity like this would be hard to pass up. And though it broke my heart I had to leave, my family (with the exception of my brother Kota) supported me fully,

The same could not be said about Aspen. I didn't know who had been more heartbroken after I told him, but it was obviously me because one day after he broke up with me. He talked about how I went ahead and he would stay where he was, and that I had a chance to a life I never even dreamed of.

But I didn't hear that. I heard his first sentence, I don't think I can do this anymore. He couldn't do it. He was going to give up everything we had because I was leaving. These kisses, the thousands of times he whispered 'I Love You'. Was all that out the window because I was leaving? Yes, I'd be higher in society, but did he think I cared. I would give everything for him. But he couldn't do it anymore. Well, fine.

I wouldn't make him do anything. I didn't cry. I didn't feel. Instead, I grabbed a box of all the little mementos and gifts he had given me from my suitcase. I wanted nothing from him. Shoving it into his hands I slammed the door closed in front of him before he could say another word. I didn't need him. I would start a new life.

I brushed the memory away as I hugged my little sister May.

" Do you think you'll meet Maxon?" I sighed.

May had an immense crush on the son of a business tycoon, who happened to also go to the Academy. He hadn't ever done anything too big, but be the son of Schreave, CEO of a billion dollar corporation, I did my best not to roll my eyes.

" I don't know, May. But if I do, I promise you I will take a picture with him for you," I internally groaned.

Why did I just say that? I didn't want to take a picture with the posh, primped boy. But anything for May. I looked down at her, she was smiling showing sparkly white teeth. With one last hug, I was walking towards the car waving. Choruses of 'Bye', 'We love you' and 'Good luck' followed me as I tried not to tear up.

I stepped into the posh car, waving out of the tinted car. The waved back and I let the smallest tear slip out of my eye. I was going to do this for my family. And I didn't need Aspen to do it.

* * *

FIVE DAYS LATER

To say she didn't like the University was an understatement. She had made one friend on the way there. Her name was Marlee. She was from a neighboring state. And she had been kind to her while some of the other girls on her flight hadn't

And though the University seemed beautiful at first, I only saw it as a glorified prison. At arriving, she had received her schedule, building, and room. She was in the Selected building. Well, that was an odd name for a building. The only thing she liked was the garden, but they weren't allowed to go there, not during orientation.

And now, staring at her whitewashed ceiling, she was feeling desperately homesick. Between the planes, buses, and orientations she hadn't had time to think about home. But not that she could….

And even though it was past curfew (which was a stupid thing to have, if you ask her), she wondered if they would let her outside. She gasped breathing hard. No, she needed to go outside. She needed air. She needed to be outside. She slipped out of bed, pressing the palm of her hand onto her chest.

She ran down the flights of stairs into the main lobby that was connected to the rest of the dorms. And in between the dorms and class areas was the courtyard. There were guards at the gate of the courtyard. Why would they need to guard a garden? She ran towards it, but one of them stopped her.

" Miss, it's past curfew, I'm gonna need you to go back to your room," one of the guards said, there was no emotion behind his voice. What did she expect? Why were they all so blank?

" Please, I need to go out," my voice had gotten desperate. I needed to go out, I was suffocating. Suffocating in this stupid place. This stupid, stupid place that was supposed to be her home for the next 10 months.

" Please…."" she started to beg again when she heard a voice behind her.

" Let her go," the voice said. I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, but the guards let her go. She sprinted into the gardens. It's only when she felt the cold wind on her face did she realize that she had been crying.

She collapsed near a bench taking in mouthfuls of air. She put her head between her knees. Breathe, America, Breathe. She sighed, her tears slowing. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her back. She gasped moving away from a surprised...Maxon?

She was now facing to face with the crush of her sister and probably all girls age 14-25, Maxon Schreave. He was smiling at her with that signature smile, and he actually seemed...concerned. She wondered why a person like him would care about someone like her?

" Are you alright, my dear," he asked gently, smiling again. The smile that made her understand why so many girls fell at his feet without thought. But she didn't like him.

" I'm not your dear," she snapped. He raised his hands in defeat and she buried her head in her knees again.

" Are...are you alright." She looked up at him with puffy eyes, confused. Even in the dim light of the moon, she swears she could see him blush. " I'm sorry. I'm not very good with crying women."

" I'd think you had plenty experience with women." The blush deepened.

" No, I have only had one serious relationship," he looked at her and she thought she saw pain in his brown eyes. " What is your name, de…" He stopped as I glared at him.

" America." He grinned.

" Like the country."

" Excellent observation skills, Maxon." He stared at him.

" What?"

" Well, most people say Maxon, sir." I raised my eyebrow, I guess I was right. He was a primped prince. He cleared his throat.

" But please, call me Maxon. It's nice to be treated like a normal person." Or maybe...not? I gave him a small smile. And he smiled wide.

" Well, we must get back inside, but I'll tell security to let you come out whenever you want." He started to walk away when she touched his arm. He looked back at her, eyes alight with something she couldn't place.

" Thank you."

" No problem, Miss. America." I didn't even get to correct him before he left. I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I though. Maybe, the primped prince boy could actually be my friend.

* * *

 **How was it? Don't forget to REVIEW for suggestions and if you think I should continue with this. I know not everything is exact, but I hope you still liked it. Love you all! I will update soon. ;)**

 **-alunarselectedreader**


	2. The Tug of an Ear

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys! I know one of the guests thought something was missing, and don't worry I'm about the introduce a twist. Don't worry. But this is just a beginning things that are going on. Its like establishing a base. Hope you like it!**

* * *

" Hello class, my name is Mrs. Silvia. Welcome to the last part of orientation." I looked around nervously for a familiar face. I saw Marlee, she saw me and waved. Celeste Newsome, she was a bitch. But a friendly bitch. And then, oh god, almighty Maxon Schreave. His eyes moved to her and she quickly looked away. Her teacher continued.

" Before we get started I wanted to announce a new program we have opened. The Selected Program. In this program we will have groups of one business student, one art student, one engineering student, one environment student, one fashion student, and one science student. In this program your group will compete with other groups to build a product that will help the community. You will then build, sell, and market your product. Based on how well the product and the team does, a winner will be chosen. And they will get to go to the White House."

The White House? Gasps echoed around the room.

" Who would like to join?" I looked around, many people stood. And then slowly, I felt myself rise too. The White House? My family would be set for life. Mrs. Silvia smiled.

" Our first group, Maxon Schreave," the whole class was one their seats. Having Maxon in your group upped your chances. " Carter Woodwork, Marlee Tames, Celeste Newsome, Elise Whisks and," I held my breath, " America Singer." The rest of the class groaned. She called off more names, more group, and I felt eyes at the back of my head. And when I looked back I saw Kriss Ambers glaring at me from the corner. She was the real competition. Because I may have Maxon Schreave. But she had Clarkson Schreave.

After orientation our group assembled in the hall before first period. At first it was awkward then Clarkson came over, clapping Maxon of the back, making him flinch. Clarkson and Maxon looked alike in so many ways, except Maxon's features were kinder, less sharp. Less worn.

" Little brother," Clarkson exclaimed, " Tell your group to get ready to lose. You've never beat me at anything, you won't beat me again." Maxon' s face reddened and he looked at his shoes. I couldn't stand it. I may not like Maxon, but his brother was worse. There was always something with him, how he went through girls like they were just a new book that they could throw away later. Maxon was looking at the ground now. I glared at Clarkson.

" Well, knowing you, you probably cheated on all of it. Of course you would've won," I snapped back. Everyone turned to me, with awed eyes. Maxon looked was an expression of reverence and fear. Clarkson's eyes narrowed at me.

" Watch your mouth, girl. Do you know who I am."

" Your a jerk who makes others feel small to make his enormous ego feel better." Celeste broke into peals of laughter and Marlee and Carter bit back a chuckle. Elise was looking at her like I had just broken a law. Which I guess, according to the laws of society, I had. Clarkson's smile turned grim.

" If you knew what was good for you. You'd watch you mouth before you talked." Then he stomped back to his group, just as the first period bell wrung. After exchanging their phone numbers, without mentioning Clarkson, they went their separate ways. Luckily, or maybe not, Maxon was in her first class.

" I'm sorry about my brother," he sighed.

" You shouldn't let him treat you like that. You're much better than him." His face brightened.

" You know America, you are very different than any woman I have ever met."

" I'll take that as a compliment."

The first class went by without a hitch. Maxon was only with her for the first class, and it wasn't until Creative Art 101 did she get another surprise. And the surprise happened to be Maxon. Maxon Schreave sitting in her art class. The man destined to own the University, a business student, sitting in an art class. He looked up and saw her. He smiled shyly, waving her over. She went and slid into the stool next to him. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he answered for her.

" My brother doesn't know, but I like photography. My father said it would be fine. You like art?"

" I'm more of a musician, but I thought art would be fun. My father is a painter so hopefully its in my blood." He smiled. Suddenly, I saw Clarkson hovering at the window. I tugged my ear. Maxon look at me confused.

" Down," I hissed. Alarm filled his eyes and he ducked under the table right as Clarkson walked into the room. After shooting a glare at her, which she happily gave back, he moved to a girl at the other side of the room. She was dressed up like a model and could rival Celeste in looks. And I guessed she was also bitchy, but not in a friendly way. Bariel, i think, I'm pretty sure that was her name.

The talked to each other in a hushed whisper, occasionally glancing at me. I guessed they wanted to make sure I wasn't eavesdropping. I doubted they would say anything that was worth listening too. She looked down at Maxon.

" Can I come up," he mouthed, she shook her head fiercely and resumed her fake interest in the project options sheet their teacher had handed out. Finally, he left and i tugged my ear. He rose groaning.

" Damn it, I feel so old," he groaned rubbing his knees. I laughed.

" So what are you going to do," he asked. I scanned the sheet.

 _Slideshow_

 _Compose a song_

 _Abstract art_

Suddenly, I thought of something. I gasped.

" Maxon, do you want to work together?" He looked surprised.

" Sure, what do you want to do?" He asked.

" You like photography, right? You can make a slideshow and I'll compose a song for the background."

" That sounds wonderful," the teacher interrupted, clapping her hands before leaving.

" Well, I guess we can do it," he chuckled. Awesome. Suddenly he started to lean in towards him. Her hand rose instinctively and he slapped him away. He yelped moving away. I smiled apologetically.

" Sorry, I…" I started. He laughed.

" No, its okay. I was just going to see what you wrote."

" Oh shit," I touched his reddened cheek. He smiled and I quickly yanked my hand back.

" We should get….to work." He nodded. A blush had risen in my cheeks. I hoped he didn't see. I also hoped that the tingling in my fingers wasn't from touching him.

* * *

 **How was it? Don't worry, now that school is over i will try to post more often, and I will post the twist chapter soon. Don't forget to REVIEW. Thank you to all my readers, love you all.**

 **\- alunarselectedreader**


End file.
